


Stop!

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drug Addiction, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: John has noticed that Sherlock has not been himself for the past several months. And he was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. He knew something was eating Sherlock up inside but he was not sure exactly what it could be.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Stop!

John arrived to the building where Sherlock lived with a bag of food in one hand. As he entered the front door of the building. He walked up the steps to where Sherlock’s flat is. John has noticed that his boyfriend has been a bit out of it lately. Sometimes he is very hyper and other times, he has no energy to do anything. At first, John did not truly think that something was truly wrong but now, months has passed by since the first time he has noticed this and the more and more it has been going on, the more worried and concerned John has become.

As he John stood in front of the flat and knocked on the door. He waited a minute before saying anything after no one came to the door or he heard any noise coming from the other side of it inside the flat. This was not like Sherlock. At least from he knows from being around him a lot of the time.  
  


“Sherlock? It is me! ...Sherlock?” John asked and exclaimed. He noticed that there was a crack in the door. As much as he did not like going to in his boyfriend’s flat without his permission, he was really worried about him. John decided to take this into his own hands. John opened the front door and went inside of the flat by himself. Everything was quiet. John walked over the coffee table and placed the bag of food on the table. He looked around the flat, calling Sherlock’s name but he got no answers.

  
As John entered the kitchen, something caught John’s eyes from the kitchen table. It was a razor. It was not exactly the razor that caught John’s eyes but the residue on the razor. It was a white powder. John started to get angry. He for damn sure that this was talcum powder in that razor. And it does explain why Sherlock has not been himself lately. Sherlock was doing drugs. He was doing drugs in secret. Even if John saw him do it, he would feel the same way as he does right now. John slammed his a fist onto the table.

“SHERLOCK!!” John shouted. As John entered the living room once again, this time he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. John headed that was and saw Sherlock coming out of the his bedroom. Josh rushed over to him. Sherlock was surprised to see John here.

”Hey, babe! I did not know that you were coming.” Sherlock said to him.

”We talked about it yesterday that I was coming over but I guess all the _cocaine_ you snorted made you forget! When the fuck did this happen, Sherlock? Why would you do this?” John exclaimed at and asked him. Sherlock realized that John found out about his addiction to cocaine. He could not lie to his boyfriend about this anymore.

”I..I do not know why I started doing this exactly,” Sherlock told him. John knew that that was absolute bullshit.

”Do NOT lie to me, Sherlock. I know when you are lying to me.” John spoke back to him. Sherlock gulped.

“I started to get depressed and someone told me that they had a solution for this. I even asked them what it was and if it was dangerous but me being stupid, I should have realized that they were talking about drugs. Before I could stop it, I got addicted and have not been able to stop it.” Sherlock explained to him. John still was very upset over this.

”Why did you not just talk to me that you were feeling this way? I love you, Sherlock and I do not want you to get hurt or mess yourself up like this!” John asked and said to him. Sherlock moves his head around for a few seconds, trying to hold back tears. He knew that John could forgive him for this. He screwed up big time.

”I just did not want to be a burden to you. I know you love me and I love you, too but I was not sure what I was suppose to do! I do not want to be like this. I know I need help but I do not want to do this alone, John.” Sherlock said back to him. John calmed down and let out a sigh.

”I understand that but you do not need cocaine to feel happy and you are not a burden to me. I am always for you, no matter what. I will help you but you need to get professional and medical help, too. What I am saying is that you need to go to rehab and therapy.” John spoke to him. As much as Sherlock did not want to go to a rehabilitation place to get clean, he had no other choice. He was not doing this for John but for himself, too. Sherlock hated this feeling and doing this to himself. It is going to kill him. Plus, John is all that he has and if he loses John because of this, it would break him even more than what he is already doing to himself.   
  


Sherlock could not hold back his tears anymore and started to cry. John quickly got closer to him and held Sherlock in his arms as he cried.   
  


”Everything will okay, Sherlock. I am here and will always be here for you. You will get through. Just got to take it one day at time. I love you, I love you, I love you!” John said back to him as he hugged Sherlock then kissed the top of his head.

”I love you, too! I do not want to do or feel like this anymore! I want help. I want to stop doing this stuff. I want to be free if it.” Sherlock said back to John as he sobbed. He was not looking for pity. Sherlock just wanted to feel better and needed someone to show him this. He was glad it was John that was doing so. The two of them stayed like this for a couple of i items before Sherlock stood back up and looked at John once again.

”Thank you, John. I promise that I will get help. I know that this stuff is bad. I just need _help_. Help getting off of this addiction.” Sherlock told him as he then sniffled to try to get himself for crying more.

”And I will be there for you, dear. I know it is not going to be easy but you will get off of this! I believe in you, Sherlock. I truly believe in you.” John said back to him. Sherlock hugged John once again.

”I love you, John.” Sherlock said to him.

”I love you, too.” John said back to him and then gave him a kiss. Sherlock felt better than he has in a while. John was not the one who made do this or feel this way. It was a mix of mostly his family and such making him feel like shit but they did not make him start doing cocaine. That was _his_ doing. For now, he just needed to figure out and get things in order before he goes to rehab. At least, John is there to help him as much as he can. Sherlock felt like he has the best boyfriend in the world. All Sherlock wants is to feel better and get off of the cocaine. And he will. One day at a time.

**The End**


End file.
